Report 1111
Special Report #1111 Skillset: Aerochemantics Skill: Vacuum Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Vacuum is a ten power, delayed cast catalyst that gives damage and stun to all enemies in range. The damage and stun time is increased by the presence of dizziness, sensitivity, asthma, epilepsy, and aeon. Vacuum also consumes all four reactive fields. Aerochemantics users only have access to a single way to give aeon, which is the dynomatic cloud, a reactive defense with a 10% proc rate. Therefore, the furthest we will ever get with aeon is stripping the quicksilver defense. With the introduction of Aerochemantics, every guild in Hallifax now has some way to give timewarp, but it remains unhelpful outside of the large bursts only Researchers are capable of. Additionally, having sensitivity in the list of boosting affs is overkill, seeing as sensitivity boosts damage all on its own. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Switch aeon for timewarp in the list of afflictions that boost vacuum damage. This will give timewarp a purpose other than building to massive for timequake. Switch sensitivity for another affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---writes: Sure. As a note, NO chemancer can give all their afflictions for their insta, as far as I can tell. We have fractured skull that we can't give, Aquamancers don't really have a method of vapours that works with their "instakill". ---writes: The affliction we can't give would be dizziness. ---writes: This is fine. ---writes: I'll support this if you switch out sensitivity out for something as well. It's kind of ridiculous to have your kill method to be balanced in such a way that it scales to afflictions...only for your skill to inherently do 30% more damage than the similar skills because your pre req affliction is sensitivity. If not, opposed. The balancing factor to getting 30% buff plus scaling buff from a single aff is that you need help giving aeon. ---writes: That's a really good point about sensitivity. The other affs we can give are (currently) shortbreath and cloudcoils. If dizziness is accepted in report 1105, we could have the new aff be outside of what we can actively give, since that's apparently intended. ---writes: I'm also really uneasy trying to balance these skills at all. I think it's kind of a waste of time. The only place you're going to ever be likely to use them to their full capacity (With all the affs), is groups, on targets already moderatly locked down. In every other situation, you're either going to have an opponent who simply moves one room and shields (making it very difficult to get the requisite affs on them), or otherwise dodges/hinders you out of the skill's pre- reqs. If it's balanced in any way to work 1v1 against those easy methods of avoidance or to do enough damage to matter without all the affs, in a group situation it's going to be insane. If it's balanced against groups, you're setting yourself up to be a great first target with lots of herbstacking going on (remember, blind stops EVERYTHING. Adjuvants/spores, as well as the otherwise unstoppable passives). Accepting that these skills just won't be killing most opponents without a lot of help from friends is a good place to start trying to move forward, especially if administration catches up and we're all on the same page there. Also, yes: Switch out sensitivity. Doing passive sensitivity is kind of crazy. ---writes: 1 is fine, passive sensitivity for a burst damage kill method is too much ---writes: Supported, especially switching out sensitivity. ---writes: Supported.